Shattered Memories
by IErikaFurudoHaveDuctTape
Summary: One-shot. Piers' memories with an OC and his thoughts during death


It was snowy. Piers was 16 years old at the time, having winter break from junior military school. He knew a girl for a long time. He loved her. He would do anything for her. The girl's name was Ariesiana Vitanni. He just called her Aries for short. He adored how brave and bold she can be. Sure, she had her moments when she could go past her breaking point, but if you got to know her, she was a very sweet girl. Piers walked through the snow, listening to birds chirping and building nests for their young. He smiled, thinking about drinking hot chocolate with his mother, waiting for his father to come home to them. He heard children sledding down hills, having snowball fights, laughing with glee. He heard the jingling of his dog tags. Piers finally reached his destination. He told his parents he wouldn't be coming home because he was going to surprise them. He also had a little sister waiting to meet him. Piers knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. Instead of having his parents answer, it was Aries.

"Oh my god Piers! I missed you so much! You said you weren't coming!" exclaimed Aries as she jumped into Piers arms.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you. Where's Mom and Dad?" Piers asked.

"They went to the grocery store. You should come in, it's freezing outside." Aries replied. Piers followed her into the house. There was a giant TV in the living room, along with two couches across from each other. There was a coffee table with magazines and cigarettes on it. There was a little girl playing with two pony dolls.

"Hi my name is Twilight Sparkle!" she made the purple pony say.

"My name is Rarity and what happened to your hair!? We must fix it right away!" she made the white pony say.

"Emily, I want you to meet your big brother." beamed Aries as she pointed to Piers. Emily jumped up and ran to her brother. She was so excited, asking him questions, getting to know him more. Aries smiled at the little girl, telling Piers he was lucky to have a sweet little sister like Emily. Emily was a smart girl too. She was very interested in mythology.

"What's your initials, Piers?" Emily asked.

"Piers Alexander Nivans. That would be P.A.N." Piers replied.

"Pan! That is the god of the wild, shepherds and flocks, nature of mountain wilds, hunting and rustic music, and companion of the nymphs. His name originates within the Ancient Greek language, from the word _paein_ (πάειν), meaning 'to pasture.' He has the hindquarters, legs, and horns of a goat, in the same manner as a faun or satyr. With his homeland in rustic Arcadia, he is recognized as the god of fields, groves, and wooded glens; because of this, Pan is connected to fertility and the season of spring. The ancient Greeks also considered Pan to be the god of theatrical criticism." Emily boasted. She was already got to skip a grade because of how intelligent she is. Piers stared at her like he just got mind raped. Aries was cracking up over the look on Piers' face.

"Uh. Um. Can you repeat that in a way I can UNDERSTAND please?" he asked.

"You must be dunce. Aries can fully understand what I am saying. Did thou get dropped on thy head as a child?" Emily teased. Piers put his little sister on the ground and watched the giant TV. When he was younger, they NEVER had a TV in the living room. He was forced to read and entertain himself. He automatically knew Emily was spoiled. The door unlocked and his parents opened the door. Emily greeted her parents as Piers walked over to them.

"Oh my little boy is all grown up! I thought you said you weren't coming!" exclaimed his mother with teary eyes.

"I wanted to surprise you guys. Aries definitely surprised me when she opened the door. I haven't seen her for a while." Piers chuckled. A few hours later after listening to funny stories and how their life has been, they all went to eat. Aries wasn't used to these things. The last time she had dinner with her family, was when she was only 9 years old. 6 years later, it's like she doesn't even know what family dinners are.

"Aries come and sit with us!" Emily said as she pointed to the seat between her and Piers. Aries hesitated for a moment and she finally gave up. She sat next to Piers, who was smiling that goofy but cute smile of his. Aries couldn't help but blush and laugh. The whole dinner, there was no awkwardness. They all bonded like family. Piers was enjoying this dinner. He wished it didn't have to end.

* * *

Piers was mutated. He fell as his captain, Chris Redfield, tried to help him back up.

"Just go!" Piers yelled.

"No, you're gonna be okay! I'm gonna get you outta here!" Chris protested as he helped Piers back up. The Underwater Facility was going to blow up any minute. Chris sat Piers down on a bench, setting up the escape pod.

"Come on…." Chris was getting anxious. He has to get Piers out. Piers look at the BSAA emblem on his human arm. He pulled it off as Chris was setting up the pod. "Got it!" Chris yelled. Piers had his BSAA emblem in his human hand. Chris helped Piers up as the pod opened.

* * *

Family dinner was over so Piers, Aries, and Emily decided to play in the snow. They went sledding and ice skating (though Piers stayed out because he thought it was girly). They had snowball fights and made snowmen. They were having fun, laughing, wanting this day to never end. Emily was starting to sneeze so she went inside. It was just Piers and Aries now. They sat in the snow leaning against each other. They were talking about the military, so Aries thought it was time to say her thoughts.

"Piers?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Piers replied.

"I just want you to know that I really care about you. You are very brave, heroic, and even handsome. I know you come from a military family, but I really miss you. I worry about you also, thinking about you. I'm just saying at least call me or send me a letter. I just need to know you're safe." Aries said softly. She didn't tell her how she ACTUALLY felt. She loved him. Just like Piers loved her.

"You know I'm busy Aries." Piers hissed.

"So what!? Don't you think about your friends and family! You just found out you had a little sister a few weeks ago when your parents called! They always called you! I sent you letters and I called you! I cried all the time thinking you were dead! Don't you remember that promise we made when we were kids!? You promised you would stay with me no matter what!" Aries retorted. Piers could see the tears streaming down her face. The hurt and the pain.

Chris was about to get Piers in the pod, until Piers gave him his emblem and pushed Chris into the pod.

"Piers open up this door! That's an order!" Chris yelled hysterically as Piers went to push the button. "No Piers don't do this! You can still make it out! Damn it! Listen to me!"

Piers looked at his captain, shaking his head. The pod went away as Chris called his name.

"I'm sorry captain. I'm sorry." Piers apologized.

Haos was attacking Chris' pod. Piers used his electricity to kill him. The Facility blew up, as Piers was sinking down into darkness.

* * *

_Captain, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't come with you. I did this for the BSAA. Besides, I'm a monster. People would be afraid of me._

* * *

Piers caressed Aries' face, wiping her tears away gently. He leaned closer to her.

"I can't always keep my promises Aries. Life isn't a fairy tale. I wish it was. I would be your knight in shining armor and you would be my princess I would save from the tower. Aries, I'm sorry I'm not perfect like you want me to be. Wishing on stars can't make your dreams come true. Wishing wells can't do that either. I really am sorry. If I could change things I would. But, the most important thing is, I may not be there all the time, but I will always love you." Piers said softly. It made Aries cry even more. Piers leaned in to kiss her. He was warm. To Aries, it made most the bad feelings go away.

"But I don't want you to leave me." Aries sobbed. Piers took off the dog tags he was wearing and put it around her neck before kissing her again. It wasn't those sorry kisses. It was those I love you kisses. Piers pulled away. "I love you too much Piers."

"I love you too much also. Like I said, I can't keep my promises. Keep those dog tags I gave you okay? It will remind you that I will always be in your hear because I love you." Piers smiled.

* * *

_Aries. I love you. I could never part from you. I could have kept my promise, but I had to save you. I had to save the world. Please forgive me._

* * *

_Final Days_

Aries was engaged with Piers when he joined the BSAA. He was also a father. He had a daughter named Angel, who was only a year old. When Aries heard about Piers' death, she couldn't help but cry. She remembered that he will always be there in her heart.

Aries moved to her hometown in Italy. She went to the beach with her little girl and her sister Vanessa. People were crowded around something that washed up from the water.

"Che cosa è?" asked a woman. **What is it?**

"E 'un uomo!" exclaimed a man. **It's a man!**

"Veloce, lui mettersi in salvo!" yelled another man. **Quick get him to safety!**

"Aspetta un minute…" Aries said. **Wait a minute…**

"Ariete pensi che sia...!?" Vanessa asked with concern. **Aries do you think that is…!?**

"PIERS!?" Aries yelled.

* * *

**The End! :D**

**I love Cliffhangers ):D**


End file.
